heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bofur
Bofur is a Tolkien character who is a friend of Bilbo Baggins, the brother of Bombur and cousin of Bifur, and appears as a minor character in The Hobbit and the 1977 version, one of the main characters of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and a supporting protagonist in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. In the animated film, Bofur is voiced by Jack DeLeon and portrayed by Jimmy Nesbitt in the Middle-earth Film saga. Background Bofur is the brother of Bombur and the cousin of Bifur. They were not descended from the Line of Durin, but rather the line of Moria. Considered working classThe Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey , Bofur was a miner like his parents before him. When he was offered in the quest to Reclaim Erebor, Bofur primarily joined it because ale was free. Official biography Personality Bofur has a striking, cheerful personality and loved to party at Bilbo's house and was cheerful when singing at Rivendell, where the dwarves grew bored of the Elves' love of the art. It is said that he shows great optimism but one of his greatest flaw was to point out the obvious. He has a fine taste in the arts of music and knows how to play the flute. Bofur has also been teasing to his brother, but still cares for Bombur and Bifur. He became very fond of Bilbo, whom he considered to be one of his very close friends. He will also be willing to do anything for his friends' and family's safety. The dwarf also has delights in "good food and good company". Appearance Bofur has dark, brown hair that makes it almost look black. His eyes are a brownish-green color. He is not obese like his brother. Bofur was also the average height of a dwarf, approximately four to five feet tall. Abilities Tolkien Books The Hobbit The Fellowship of the Ring When Frodo asks Glóin about the surviving members of Thorin's and Bilbo's company, Glóin mentions that Bofur is alive and well, living in comfort and living off the fortune he gained from serving Thorin's company ''The Hobbit (film trilogy) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Bofur first appears as one of the Dwarves to fall on the floor of Bilbo Baggins' home and begins stealing Bilbo's storage of ale. Their host sees Bombur stealing a huge block of cheese. Bilbo asks if he has a cheese knife and Bofur responds to Bilbo and says that Bombur eats it by the block. He is later seen having a drinking competition and fighting Nori with a sausage. After Thorin arrives to Bag End and the dwarves have their meeting, Bofur unintentionally causes Bilbo to faint when he is reading the contract to him joining Thorin's company. Bofur later appears to be one of the dwarves who bet Bilbo would come to their journey. However, it is unknown if he ever did. During one of their travel, Bofur attempts to light up his pipe but cannot due to it raining outside. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug During their capture by the elves in Mirkwood, Bofur notices that Bilbo is missing and informs Thorin. Bofur was one of the Dwarves to stay behind and take care of Kíli while he's sick. He goes to retrieve the kingsfoil Óin needs to heal Kíli. However he is ambushed by Orcs from Azog's hunting party and saved by Tauriel and legolas at the last minute. Bofur returns to Bard's house with the kingsfoil, which is taken by Tauriel so she can heal Kíli . ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Bofur, along with Tauriel, Kíli, Fíli, Óin and Bard's children escape from Bard's house and use his boat to leave Lake-town while Smaug attacks. However, they run into problems, such as Bain goes to help his ather and collide into the Master's ship. Bard does succeed in killing Smaug, and Bofur and the others successfully escape. The following morning, Bofur and the others leave for the Lonely Mountain to rejoin the company. Finally arriving, they are reunited with Bilbo, where Bofur reasons they only just got there. The hobbit informs them of Thorin's current state, where he constantly spends his days in the treasure room. Later, Bofur reunites with Bombur and Bifur. Like the other dwarves, Bofur continuously searches for the Arkenstone and witnesses Thorin telling off Bard and giving Bilbo the mithril shirt. Bofur notices Bilbo is also acting strange, but doesn't know that the hobbit has the Arkenstone and begins to suspect Bilbo wants to leave Erebor. Later that night, Bofur approaches Bilbo in the middle of the night, where he advises that the hobbit should be inside and out of the cold. However, Bilbo tells Bofur that it still smells of dragon. Bofur informs Bilbo that the elves are moving into their archer positions and highly doubts that they will all live to see the end of the battle. The hobbit tells Bofur these are indeed dark days. Without implying that he knows Bilbo is going to escape, Bofur purposefully tells the Hobbit that Bombur will be on watch next and notes that it will be pretty hard to wake him up. He walks away, but Bilbo yells to Bofur and tells him that they will see each other again. However, thinking Bilbo will not return, bids him with a fond farewell before going back into the mountain. A few hours after their conversation, Bilbo returns to the Lonely Mountain while giving away the Arkenstone. The next morning, after Bilbo was nearly killed by Thorin, Bofur hurriedly helps him escape before Thorin can remember his wrath against Bilbo. As a sign of respect, Bofur and company bow down to their king and friend, Thorin's body after his death and attends Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's funeral. Later, Bofur and the others say goodbye to Bilbo as he departs. Tearing up at saying goodbye to a friend, Bilbo promises they are always welcome to visit at Bag End without bothering to knock. As for the rest of Bofur's fate, he continued living in the Lonely Mountain, gaining his fourteenth share from Dáin and living there happily until the end of his days. Gallery Thorin and Company.jpg Bofur Bifur Bombur Shot AUJ 1.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Bofur.jpg Bofur 2.jpg Bofur_Nesbitt.jpg Bofur3.jpg BofurPoster.jpg bofur-1.jpg BofurTheHobbit.png dwarves_balin-bofur-bifur-the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-35355740-1320-920.jpg DwalinNoriBofur.jpg Trivia * Bofur wears a hat throughout the entire trilogy and never takes it off. * By the time of Thorin's quest, Bofur is approximately 132 to 178 years old. * In The Desolation of Smaug, Bofur was originally going to faint at the sight of Kíli's blood when Tauriel was healing him .The scene was filmed but never put in the final cut. ** It was probably taken down due to time constraint and because it also feels like a comeback to how he accidentally made Bilbo faint in the first film. * He only initially came because beer was free. References Navigation Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:Males Category:Dwarves Category:Adults Category:Miners Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Siblings Category:Cousins